The sugar game
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Sequal of the sequal of The Name Game. Sideswipe had a very bad addiction to sugar-ice cream, chocolate, cake. What happens when Barricade and Sunstreaker attempt to stop him? Trouble I tell you, trouble!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

Another game to play! This Game story is a two parter! This is part one and wait and see for part two. This story was inspired like the others by my friends, Sunstreaker and Barricade, and me. This time it was thought up by when I was talking to Sunny at lunch. I wanted to get some ice cream but she wasn't coming so…I said "Sunny will die if Sides get no ice cream now!" Quickly she was up and rushing from me to get to the ice cream, I followed her anyhow.

The Sugar Game

Part 1

"Sunny I want candy…"

"Wait Sides, we'll get some in a minute!"

"But I want it now!"

"No, wait!"

"Sunny won't see tomorrow if I wait any longer…"

"Carmel or chocolate?"

"Hmm…I'm in a nutty kind of mode…"

"I could've guessed that…"

"What was that?"

"Um…I've got a nutty chocolate bar!"

"SUGAR!"

Sideswipe tackled Sunstreaker to the dusty floor. He wrestled on his brother till the nutty treat was in his hands. He nibbled as Barricade came in.

"What happened?"

"Sideswipe happened!"

"Not another sugar crazy…"

"Yep, we've got to break him of his habit!"

"I'm still here ya know!"

"Oh, well…Bro will break you of your habit!"

"NEVER!"

Sideswipe leaped up and ran around the room with Barricade and Sunstreaker chasing after him. He finally gave up after the tenth circle. Sunstreaker tackled.

"Hey Sunny…"

"What?"

"How do you spell your name?"

"You know very well how to spell my name!"

"I asked _you_ if _you_ knew!"

"Hmm…S-U-N-S-T-R-E-A-K-E-R, Sunstreaker! Happy!?"

"Barricade how do you spell your name!?"

"Um…"

"Come on Cade you know how to spell your name…don't you?"

"Yes I do! Um…B-E-A-R-O-F-C-A-G-E, Barricade!"

"HA!"

"Barricade…you spell Barricade, B-A-R-R-I-C-A-D-E!

"Oh…"

"SUGAR! MUST HAVE SUGAR!"

"No Sides you're addicted!"

"I know that and I'm proud of it!"

"You could grease up your coat!"

"Don't care…"

"You'll be clumsy!"

"Don't care…"

"You'll guns will get wrecked!"

"AH! NOT MY GUNS!"

"Hee…"

"Bear of cage shut it!"

"Chocolate!"

"Sides!"

"Slag I am addicted!"

Sunstreaker got off of Sideswipe. Sideswipe slouched over and sobbed.

"I'm sorry…" he lied.

Quickly he drove onto Sunstreaker, pulling out a honey, chocolate, Carmel, crunchy bar. He quickly moved it for his mouth when Barricade leaped on top of him. Sunstreaker gasped and panted as the two fought on top of him.

"I WILL BE A CHOCO-HOLIC FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

"Not while I have anything to say about it!"

"Then stop talking!"

"Never!"

"AH!"

Sideswipe tossed, accidently, the bar into the air. Sunstreaker muffled a scream as the sugar fused candy bar fell into his mouth. Barricade, toppled on top of Sideswipe stared at Sunstreaker. Sideswipe snickered.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You obviously haven't ever seen Sunny with sugar rushing through him…"

"Why…?"

"Last time Ratchet, Prime, Wheeljack, Jazz, I, and Prowl had to stop Sunny…"

"Oh…no…"

"Hmm…"

Sunstreaker's surprised look morphed into a scary, sugar crazed smile. Sideswipe snickered again.

**Author's note**

Really I'm not that sugar crazed but Sunny loves Chocolate. Randomly saying it every now and then. Tune in next timer for part two of this sugar mayhem.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sugar Game

Part 2

"AH!"

"You can't run forever Cage…"

"CADE! BARRICADE!"

"The last time we checked you spelled it B-E-A-R-O-F-C-A-G-E."

"I understand that!"

"You can run but we know this base inside and out!"

Barricade ran for his life through the base being chased by the twins. It didn't take long for the sugar to change the once responsible young Sunstreaker to a rebillion young terror! Barricade rushed passed Wheeljack's office. He paused and rushed into the office. He found a nice desk to cower under and crawled under.

"What are you doing in my office?" Wheeljack asked.

"I'm hidding!"

"From whom?"

"The twins!"

"Why?"

"Cause Sunstreaker is rushing on a pack of gummy bears, two chocolate bars, and one tank of ice cream!"

"AH!"

Wheeljack flew under the desk and cowered by Barricade's side.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

"They won't come out cause they're scaredy cats!"

"Ever notice how much Barricade _does_ look like a cat!?"

"Yea…Maybe we can get him to go 'Meow' for us!"

"Yea but after we find him!"

"Why not in Wheeljack's office?"

Wheeljack and Barricade scooted farther back under the desk.

"Are you kidding? You'd have to be carzy to go into Wheeljack's lab!"

"We were chasing him…"

"And jumping on him…"

"And screaming…"

"All right! Lets check already!"

The door swung open and light poured into the dark room. Wheeljack looked to Barricade. He put his finger up to his mouth. Barricade nodded. Wheeljack waited till the two passed the desk then slipped out form under it. He stood up straight and sighed. The two quickly looked back at him. Wheeljack jumped.

"Where were you?"

"looking for something but then I saw you two and thought I should be present in my lab when I have guests…"

"Yea what ever! Have you seen Bear-of-cage?"

"Who?"

"Barricade! He said he spelled his name Bear-of-cage…"

"oh…no I have not. But if you'd like to stay and searched I'll be working on soemthing…"

"AH!"

The two screamed and ran out passed Wheeljack. He paused and shook his head.

"I would've screamed and ran too…"

"Thank you! Thank you soooooo much!"

"Just good luck…"

Barricade snuck out of the office and down the hall. He had a smile on his face till he heard from behind him…

"Meow?"

"Barricade is that you!?"

"AH!"

Barricade took off running. Sunstreaker, stumbling over his own feet, and Sideswipe chasing after. Barricade finally hid in the brig. He cowered under adesk as the twins pulled at him and bounced on the desk and sang and yelled and finally fell a sleep. About an hour and half later, Wheeljack became curious on the outcome of poor Deceptibot Barricade.

Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz, Wheeljack and Prowl found his under a desk near the wall in the brig room. Sunstreaker snoring beside him and Sideswipe restlessly moving around on top of the desk. Barricade, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were in Ratchet's office for the next four hours trying to calm the twins.

*****Author's note*****

You think this is the end I am currently working on the sequal to this called the story game. The next one is where not only does Sunny get punished but Optimus does a little too.


End file.
